Caspian Mahoney
Caspian Mahoney was the new District 3 Male from LightStone123's 400th Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Ziya Ashton. He was joined by Courage Blitz and Annabeth March who were voted in by the Capitol. Noah Everest and Chip Parks also won a duel to compete once more. Overall he placed 1st out of 92 tributes, becoming a victor. Personality Caspian, despite being from District 3, is the basically career personality, but slightly creepier. People often tag him as an immature and stubborn person, but when they get to know him from up close, they will meet his true self. But at this point, it is already too late to save the poor person. Caspian isn't someone to trust. He is a psychopath, addicted to the pain from others. He enjoys cutting, slicing and torturing and gains pleasure by doing so. The kinds of pleasure he earns usually variate, but it is something between amusement and sexual pleasure. However, when it comes down to bad things happening to him, the table turns. From a point of view, Caspian possesses somewhat coward traits. He would use all his power in order to defeat his oponnent, even if said person is a little girl. This can be considered somewhat of an odd perspective, but it makes Caspian win all the time. Only he doesn't know how to lose. He'd spit spitballs, harm people and do all kind of other things in order to let his anger out, no matter how silly is what happened. Looks Caspian is a really charming person, being able to hide the mess reigning inside of him really well. He has spiky, brown hair and an alabaster skin complexion that attracts various girls, who obviously end up being his victims. He has thin eyebrows and dark brown eyes, and is usually carrying a heavy, angry expression. He is quite muscular, and his expression, even seeming deadpan, shows signs of determination. He has a rather attractive accent, who in the past would be titled as a british accent. Training Score 400th Annual Hunger Games: 9 Games Caspian was in the 3rd bloodbath, placed near his ally Rosalina Cosmic. When the gong rang out, he rushed to the Cornucopia, where he was spotted by Mahogany Vesta upon picking up a sword off a raft. At an unknown point, he grabbed a can of spray paint and a spile, and then met up with Rosalina. During his escape, he slashed Falk Avian across the chest with his sword, leaving him behind to die. Mahogany tried to kill him with a throwing knife to the head, but she missed her target and Caspian sucessfully escaped the bloodbath with Rosalina. During the second day, Caspian was still at the candy arena, and had learned of the death of Curricular during the bloodbath. He spent the day sharing his water with Rosalina and setting up a camp near a tree, however, Caspian refused to climb it and slept on the ground. During the next day, he left in search of water and ended up finding Arbor Alpine. The two of them allied, and as Caspian headed back to his camp, he tortured Rosalina to death, aware that he no longer needed her. He then met up with Dylan Murrow and the duo returned to the tree where they left Arbor. The three of them left in search of water. During the following days, Caspian stayed with his two allies, until the announcement of the new twist came. Dylan deserted him and Arbor at night, and learning of this, Caspian quickly left Arbor as well, taking whatever he could with him. With the can of spray paint he retrieved at the bloodbath, he painted a sign telling all duel tributes to meet at "the big tree in the east". However, it was just a trap, and it is likely that Caspian wanted to send the duel tributes to Arbor's direction so they could kill her. However, Freya Prada was the only tribute to see the sign, and she ended up getting murdered by Arbor instead. Caspian then made his way to the mountains located on the far east of the arena, where he spent the next two days. However, noticing that the Gamemakers would send something dangerous to lead him away, into the other tributes, Caspian started making his way to the desecrated city on the seventh day of the Games, but it was already too late. At dawn, huge rocks and debris started falling down the mountain, and Caspian could barely escape with his life, being forced to jump off the mountain. He survived the jump, and took off for the city with the slighest of the limps, mostly unscathed. Later that day, Caspian came across Dylan, who correctly accused him of killing Rosalina. Dylan quickly charged at Caspian with his dagger, but Caspian dodged his attack. The two fought for a few more time, until Caspian planted his sword into Dylan's chest, killing him. It is unknown what happened next, but Caspian presumably stole Dylan's supplies and continued his journey to the city. Kills Rosalina Cosmic, Dylan Murrow & Falk Avian Allies Rosalina Cosmic, Dylan Murrow, Arbor Alpine & Curricular Lunes Aftermath TBA Trivia * It was stated by Rosalina that Curricular had a sort of crush on him. * Caspian keeps a tally – in his case, a thin, perfect cut on his forearm – for each tribute he murders during his time in the arena. * Caspian has the lowest amount of POV'S of any victor with only two. Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Chakram Users Category:Sword Users Category:Victors Category:In a relationship Category:Finalist